Broken and Fallen
by Doreiku
Summary: Satoshi drinks away jealousy at a party. Niwa has to take him home. After creating rules of how to escort an intoxicated person, all based on experiences, Niwa accidentally breaks all of them. What is to be his punishment? Non-con, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

To start, do not read if kind hearted. Contains angst and rape.

* * *

Daisuke stretched lethargically in the chair. So far, the "party" that Satoshi had invited him to was extremely boring. Watching the light haired boy talking to an old man, he decided this crowd was not for him.

Wealthy aristocrats flooded the halls and dining room, all speaking in some grandiloquent tongue that he could not decipher for the life of him. Not that the conversations were actually engaging, most consisted of "Hello, how are you this evening, --" with a reply of "Wonderful! My business just…" and dragged on into monotonous talk of economics.

Why had he even come here? He thought, sighing and leaning his head against the wall, becoming uncomfortable in the black suit he was wearing. It was his first time at a social event such as this, and his mother believed it would be a good experience. That had all turned out false, this event was boring beyond belief, and his only friend present was ignoring him.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around his neck, fighting to either snap it off or force him to be tackled to the ground. Daisuke chose the latter. As he was knocked to the floor, dark brown hair blurred his vision. "S-Saehara!"

Takeshi smiled at Niwa, who was lying on the ground, flushed. "What 'cha doing on the ground, Daisuke? Get up before you make a fool out of me!"

Realizing he had gotten everyone's attention by his sudden outburst, Niwa stood up and brushed himself off, turning as red as his tie. "W-What are you doing here? I thought it was just business people!"

"In that case, what are you doing here?"

"Hiwatari invited me..." Niwa replied, Takeshi looked around for Satoshi and found him near the refreshment stand.

A puzzled look formed on his face, "Uhm… He seems to be drinking…" he muttered, then returned to the original question, "Oh yea, the old man's here, so I wanted to come. I always find out the most interesting things from these people."

Hiwatari appeared behind both of the boys and grabbed Niwa's shoulder. "I brought you a drink, Niwa." The younger boy nearly had a heart attack, not expecting Satoshi to be behind him or talking to him.

"Th-thank you!" Niwa gratefully accepted the wine glass, wondering what exactly was in it.

"It doesn't contain any alcohol, if that's what you were thinking."

"O-oh, yea…" bringing the glass to his lips, he tested it; finding it was safe, Niwa took a big gulp and looked back at Takeshi. "So, what kind of things?"

Hiwatari took this as a hint to leave and made his way back to the refreshments. Choosing a delectable looking wine, he swallowed a glass without hesitating, satisfied by the burning sensation.

Perhaps getting drunk wasn't the best idea for tonight, but he didn't care. His plans were foiled. Bringing Daisuke was supposed to break the boundaries between them, however it only made them separate further.

Of course, it was partially his fault. It was custom to greet others at dinner parties, thus he was forced to talk to everyone. Without giving an explanation, he ignored Daisuke for some time which made things more difficult. Also, he wasn't feeling very well.

Anxiety had taken hold of his psyche and forced variations of what could go wrong tonight upon his mind in frenzy. The first and foremost of these problems being exactly what was happening now. Drowning in his inadequacies with alcohol.

Staring back at the two classmates, Satoshi witnessed them both laughing and smiling openly. If only he could do that. Would Daisuke accept him then? He wasn't verbal, though enjoyed the silence by himself.

Himself.

Once again a touchy subject. Krad was gone. He had been gone for nearly a year; leaving him to watch Niwa grow closer to Riku as a substitute for Dark. He had no substitute. There was only himself.

Staggering to a red blur he assumed was his friend, he placed a hand on his shoulder tenaciously, hoping that Niwa's innocence would make him sober up. However, nothing of the such came, only a startled gasp from the red head and a series of questions, one being a worried, "What happened to you?"

Which was answered by, "Looks like he's drunk, Dai!" laughing soon ensued.

Resting his head upon Niwa's shoulder, focusing his vision on one spot in an attempt regain his health, Takeshi- or at least that's who he thought it was- said, "Well, I have to go now… Pops is leavin' and I don't want to end up walking home like last time." The voice was fading, "See you later, Dai! I hope Hiwatari doesn't give you too much trouble."

"Bye… Hiwatari, how much did you drink?" Niwa asked, holding the light haired boy in front of him. There was no answer, just a feeble attempt to hold up however many fingers. "We better get you home or else you might get hurt."

Once again no response. Daisuke was beginning to think Hiwatari passed out while standing up, but he was relieved when the boy's arms wrapped around his waist. He wasn't dead at least. There was a mumble of some foreign words and Daisuke realized Hiwatari was trying to speak.

He extracted the words 'limo', 'apartment', and 'Niwa'. The last word was more of a sigh, making Daisuke flush in awkwardness.

"I don't know where the limo is… So, I guess we'll have to walk. It'll be okay though-"his voice transformed from a full sound to a pathetic squeal. He stared blankly at Hiwatari's head- still on his shoulder- and another squeaky pitch escaped his throat as the hand moved, yet again, lower.

Why was Hiwatari's hand there?

"Let's go!" Niwa said quickly. He put an arm under Hiwatari's, removing the hand on his posterior, and proceeded to out of the building. Niwa believed in himself. He could get Hiwatari- drunken and useless- back to his apartment safely.

As the boys walked down the sidewalk, the world surrounding them turned pitch black, Niwa encountered many trails of error. He had learned through those meager moments what to do when walking a drunk home. Mentally, he made rules, all based off of his experiences, and learned to follow them accordingly, or else, as he found, there was a lot of trouble.

First, do not let them walk by themselves- no matter how much they insist that they are all right. This will result in a near death experience for both of you; cars don't have an understanding of what is willing to move and what isn't. Go with the safer mode of transportation- keeping a tight grip on the person you are escorting.

Second, if the intoxicated person starts muttering about something, do not ignore it, AGREE with it, or else you may find yourself trying to calm down a seething drunkard that believes you had just insulted his very being. Within the neighboring buildings, there will be people that are woken up, all whom may throw various lethal objects at both of you, screaming to shut up. Both parties could begin yelling at each other, with yourself in the middle, as more people are woken from his or her, no longer undisturbed, slumber.

Third, if the above occurs by ignoring the hearty warning, escape is crucial. Otherwise, there may be possible death threats or actions, such as a grumpy civilian pulling out a very real gun, that have the potential to produce many deaths. Really, just avoid all liable and unviable dangerous situations all together.

And fourth, when the intoxicated person's hand continues to roam where it does not belong, let it be. It will be useless to persist on having the hand somewhere not relating to your lower backside. For it will only result in angering said person every time his hand is moved, causing pinching to ensue where the hand had reigned. Better to be peacefully violated than hurt and violated.

After learning from all of these things, and more, Niwa found that it was the most eventful walk he had ever taken. However, 'eventful' did not in the least mean 'enjoyable'. He never knew Hiwatari would be such a ruthless person when intoxicated. Though at the same time, he hadn't even been aware that the boy had ever taken a sip of alcohol before… All the interesting things that seemed to happen outside of school… They were both minors, barely fifteen years old, after all.

Hiwatari's hand slipped down, groping his rear once again. A jolt traveled down Niwa's back like a very sharp pin. "Are you all right, Daisuke?" the light haired boy asked, noticing the boy flinch for no reason, being unusually familiar with him.

Niwa let out a squeak but continued to answer, "U-uhm… Y-yes, I'm all right… Thank you for asking, Hiwatari."

"No…" Daisuke looked at the boy quizzically. No? It's true, he didn't feel like he was all right, but for courtesy reasons Niwa was forced to lie. Had he seen through this?

Hiwatari resumed after successfully sliding a hand around the other's waist, "Call me Satoshi."

Oh, that would explain it. However, there was no way that Niwa could ever start using his first name; it was awkward enough with Hiwatari using his. "N-no thank you…"

Rule 2 broken.

"What?" Hiwatari retorted lividly through clenched teeth, "It wasn't an offer; it was a demand."

Niwa cried silently to himself. Why did humans have so many emotions? "I-I'm sorry! P-please, don't hate me! It's just… It's weird when you use my first name, and I don't feel very comfortable using yours…"

"Really?" he sneered, giving a faint mocking laugh, "You were plenty comfortable with Saehara earlier. You didn't mind when he was calling you Daisuke. You didn't mind when he touched you."

This was awkward. Not only was Hiwatari raging mad and drunk, but was also being extremely creepy.

Saehara always fooled around with Niwa, even if he objected with all of his might- there was no hope controlling the boy. However, with Hiwatari, there was no need for control. He didn't impede on personal space; never wishing anyone's company and watching those who wanted to be in his company with that cold, heartless glare.

Niwa stared helplessly as Hiwatari staggered off infuriated. That was a big mistake.

Rule 1 broken.

"Hiwa-… Satoshi!" Niwa grimaced at the call, quickly hurrying to the boy's unguided side, "F-fine! I'll start calling you that… just don't walk off without me again…"

Hiwatari allowed the red head to steer him back onto the side walk, and continued toward his house. Everything was swirling with a weird sensation, but Hiwatari ignored this. Feeling satisfied with the resolution, he let his hand slide back down to Niwa's buttocks.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the two boys arrived at Hiwatari's apartment. Struggling up the stairs, Niwa managed to unlock the door- after persuading Hiwatari he did have the keys in his pocket and having to reach in the boys pant's pocket himself to retrieve them- and dragged the mumbling body into the building.

A narrow staircase greeted them next. Considering the many possibilities in his mind, all of which broke rule number three, Niwa was suddenly aware that Hiwatari had been staring at him for a very long time. What had he been saying? Why was that look so longing?

Knowing that he had to give an answer to meaningless rambling that he had missed, Niwa responded, "Yes." , remembering only to agree with everything that was said.

Hiwatari suddenly looked like he was going to cry. Running a hand up his face and into his hair- which Niwa was startled to find was quite a cute action- Satoshi stared up at the redhead with such a hurt expression, Niwa thought that he, himself, was going to end up crying if the other didn't.

"Fine. I see… that it will never happen."

What will never happen? What ever it was, it had to be some part of his dreams for such a strong impact. Niwa felt like he had just robbed a baby of their candy. How horrible of a creature was he?

Not knowing what to do, Niwa wrapped a protective arm around Satoshi's, "Uhm… I mean, no… Don't be upset…"

Satoshi avoided the contact and began stumbling up the stairs, ignoring Niwa's alerting protest. This was dangerous, his mind kept repeating, Hiwatari shouldn't be going up the stairs himself!

Rule 3 broken.

Thankfully, Niwa barely caught him as he stumbled backwards, nearly falling to his impending doom. Daisuke sighed a breath of relief, one hand holding Hiwatari and the other supporting both of them in mid-air on the railing. Thanks to his grandfather's training, he was able to pull that move off.

Satoshi stood up, not realizing that he could have been severely hurt by that little slip, and turned to meet Niwa's shielding arms.

Pushing Niwa against the wall, Satoshi relaxed in the redhead's hold, unconsciously gripping the boy's back. Uncertain of what was happening, Niwa reassuringly patted Hiwatari on the back, "It's all right, it was only a little trip." he smiled.

Satoshi's hand found the other's back pocket, unaware that Niwa was only comforting him and not embracing him tenderly. Moaning from the intimate contact, Hiwatari pressed against the other firmly.

What was happening? Niwa's mind couldn't grasp the meaning of all of the noises pouring out of the light haired boy. It was frightening .

Niwa shuddered. He did not like this.

"H-Hiwatari… You should get to bed…"

Bed? Satoshi thought dazedly. Was Niwa offering himself? The whole journey to his house had been full of little advances. Daisuke didn't seem to mind though, and continued to put his hand around him. Hiwatari was wondering why the boy was coming on to him so strong.

Had Niwa been submissive the whole time?

Realizing that this was why Daisuke had agreed to go to the… party he had conceded.

Satoshi began making his unsteady trip up the stairs. Niwa followed, walking uneasily as Hiwatari's hand stroked his bottom with every step. Once again Hiwatari stumbled, this time Niwa was prepared and effectively grasped him, dragging him up the rest of the way.

He was exhausted. Guarding Hiwatari had been a handful, and he still needed to walk to his house. Wanting to go home, Niwa allowed Hiwatari to lead the way to his bedroom.

Not bothering with manners anymore, Niwa pushed the bedroom door open. It was a normal room- however messy it was. A king sized bed… Computer… Clothes and books strewn around…

"Hiwatari, you'll feel better when you wake up in the morning…" Niwa said, kneeling to the intoxicated drunk who fell against the wall.

Daisuke stroked the other's cheek lovingly, swiping at the building tears in his eyes. "Come on… I'll help you…"

Niwa lifted Hiwatari up off of the ground and advanced into the bedroom. With the added weight and traveling through a very messy room, Daisuke found himself tripping on trivial things constantly. It was only a five-foot walk, prolonged to be a five-mile journey. Hiwatari was no longer touching the redhead's body, yet was going on about some type of pastry. A churro? Whatever he was describing, it was definitely interesting and a bit weird.

Setting the boy on, what Niwa presumed to be, his bed, Hiwatari stopped talking nonsense and stared at Niwa. His face was flushed and heated an unnatural, for him, color. Hiwatari wriggled onerously out of his jacket, throwing it to the side carelessly and suddenly smiled at Niwa.

He changes emotions too much, Daisuke decided to himself.

"Undress me." Hiwatari began, "I'm not so coordinated, right now, to do so…"

At least it sounded like he was sobering up; it seemed like the sudden depression helped him regain his character. But, his sudden demand was creepy, once again, like the entire rest of the night. Niwa blushed as he extended his hands to unbutton his friend's shirt. One button loosened.

Hiwatari continued to smile as he brought a hand to rest on the redhead's backside. Niwa's body gave a brief tremor, as his mind also did, in response; cringing from what he thought was never going to happen, after noting the semi-sober mood. However, he was very wrong. It only staved off the contact for a moment, to come back vigorous and renewed.

Another button popped unfastened.

Niwa was tugged lower, face to face with the light haired boy, and could taste the nauseating alcohol emanating from his breath. He knew nothing about wine or any other type alcoholic beverage, except what was taught in Health Class, but he could tell that whatever Hiwatari had consumed was powerful. The third button unhooked.

"H-Hiwatari?" he stumbled out of confusion. The boy answered with a glare.

"I thought I told you to call me 'Satoshi'?" he gripped him powerfully, "Why can't you just listen to me?" Hiwatari was back in his depressive mode. There were too many changes to count.

"U-uhm… S-Satoshi, why…" Niwa began, before being propelled onto the bed. Startled, he attempted to regain some control in the situation- whatever that situation was exactly. Pandemonium ensued. Satoshi quickly- or at least faster than Niwa- moved on top of the flailing boy, swiftly taking hold of his arms.

"W-What are you doing, Satoshi?" asked Niwa, panic-stricken, struggling to get up. He was pushed back down by Hiwatari's full weight on his chest.

"What you've been begging for this whole night, Daisuke…" the light haired boy slurred. A loud noise inveighed against this, as Hiwatari pressed his lips harshly against the other's. Completely startled from all of his senses, Niwa froze, awed at how different the boy was when drunk. This was not a good difference, though.

"Hiwatari, stop." A plead never heard by the assailant who was failing at stripping his upper body, "Please! I-I wasn't b-begging for a-any--" his lip was bitten and pulled, an unusual sensation; every bit of it detested.

Something wet rubbed against his mouth and he grimaced once realizing what it was. As Hiwatari's tongue pushed into the boy's mouth, another deafening cry for release resounded

Satoshi took the boy of interest's jacket off, daring to slip off of his shoulders. There was a stifled gasp as Hiwatari set out to remove the shirt- the only layer separating his eyes from Niwa's skin

Niwa freed his hands from the other's grasp and pushed him in hopes of attaining freedom. This never came though, as Hiwatari wrestled with the boy until his upper body was completely naked. Not good. It didn't stop there, though, to Niwa's surprise, when his hands were suddenly fastened to the bed frame by Hiwatari's tie. Extremely not good.

Rule 4 Broken

"HIWATARI! PLEASE!! STOP THIS!" he screamed- something that he had refrained from doing thus far- though to no avail, "Please… I have to go home… my mom is expecting me back anytime now…"

Hiwatari was now the one that was frozen. Something had gotten to him, would he let Niwa free though? "It … must be nice having a mother…" he said as if pondering what it would be like, whilst staring off to the side, "It must be very nice…" Deciding this he nestled his head on top of Daisuke's chest. "What is it like… waking to a loving family… all whom want to see you succeed?" he griped the boy tighter, hugging him forcefully, "Has a single bad thing happened to you, Niwa?"

Back to formalities? This was a good sign which made the redhead sigh with relief. Hiwatari continued to lay against his stomach, relaxing from his loathed life style. He suddenly looked up at the other with a startling spark of interest, "I suppose… The only thing I can do is to add to all of your happy moments."

"H-Hiwatari… You've been drinking, you're drunk right now. This isn't you."

Hiwatari dragged his tongue down Niwa's naked chest. "Oh, really?" he asked playfully. Traveling down Niwa's body, he came to rest on the juncture of his legs. His body tense, breathing rigidly, almost painfully, the redhead gawked at what the other was suddenly doing.

Rubbing is face ever so gently against Niwa's member, Hiwatari witnessed it become ever so slightly harder. "Nyah!" Niwa squeaked in alarm. What was he doing?

"Then I suppose this isn't really you either…" the light haired boy mused. " I have to say I'm quite disappointed in you… I expected you to be…"

"Hiwatari!" Niwa scolded like he were scolding Dark, "Don't be so vulgar! If you would be so kind as to untie me now, I would be very happy."

"Happier than you are now?" he asked, grabbing the boy's hardening flesh tenaciously and moving in a commanding way.

"Nnnng… D-Don't do that…" being a bit more vociferous Niwa demanded once more, "Stop doing that!"

"Why?" Hiwatari crawled up and linked mouths a second time. Niwa closed his mouth in refusal, turning his head to the side. Persistent on kissing him, Satoshi's hand rubbed against the boy's reluctant arousal and in turn, Niwa's mouth went ajar, allowing unwelcome access. Hiwatari forced his tongue inside once more, whilst grasping the boy harder- creating a quicker pace.

Tears streaked Daisuke's face as the other unbuckled his pants, after releasing his death grip on the aching traitor, and preceded his earlier ministrations. "N-no! D-don't. Please stop!" Niwa cried out in fear. This was going too far. Even if Satoshi was drunk, this was no way to treat a friend. These were feeling he didn't want to feel. Repulsive. Deceived. Infected.

"Fine."

Niwa constricted his emotional breakdown for a few seconds to witness Hiwatari getting off of the bed- off of him. A sigh of respite soothed his mind and calmed it. Even though he was still chained to the bed, he was at peace. It was over.

Or so he thought.

Searching through a drawer, Hiwatari returned on the bed with a bottle of some sort. Daisuke's worse fear was proving imminent. "No, don't touch me! Hiwatari!"

Bending over the boy and spreading his legs open, Satoshi lathered the contents of the bottle on his hands messily. Somewhere in the process Niwa's boxers were removed, though when didn't occur to either of them; both beleaguered by their emotions, apprehension, or ecstasy. It was clear that he wasn't in his right mind without the whole process of molesting his best friend. Would he have done this if he were sober? Niwa asked himself and just as quickly answered his own query, Of course not, he's not himself…

Sticking one finger inside of Daisuke to stretch the muscles proved futile, as the boy was moving too much; struggling against the binding with all of his might. None of this processed through Satoshi's mind, too engulfed in the liquor coursing through his body and the panting, naked boy on his bed. Everything was going to happen tonight. Daisuke would realize later that he really had wanted it…

Niwa whimpered, tears drying, realizing that there was no use in fighting anymore. He was going to be taken advantage of whether he liked it or not. By his friend. How could he do this to him? There were no warning signs… He wouldn't have come if he had known this was going to happen… It wasn't fair.

His own body betrayed him.

He was fully aroused and it disgusted him. These feelings manifesting in his self made him desperate for many things: release, contact, escape. So many conflicting emotions it was difficult to understand them. And he didn't. Nor would he ever.

Three digits were pulled out and Daisuke winced once more as he felt Hiwatari pressing against his entrance, preparing to take him. There was no stopping it.

A shrill shriek pierced the air as Satoshi pushed into the boy. "Daisuke, it won't hurt for long…" he whispered huskily. Satoshi started at the sudden stream running down Niwa's face. Did he like it that much? That made two of them.

Moving at a beginners pace, Hiwatari groaned from the amplified pleasure, alcohol was a wonderful thing. Though Daisuke grit his teeth, whispering sobs of defiance. He still didn't like it? The light haired boy contemplated for a moment, and then decided he would make it more pleasurable.

Gripping the boy's feminine thighs- that he always loved to look at and loved even more now to touch- Hiwatari wrapped a firm hand around the boy's member pumping nowhere close to the tempo of his thrusts. He let out a growl as the heat transpiring between the two deepened.

Hiwatari's blood boiled, mind racing, body tensing in the younger boy. It was too perfect. "Daisuke…" he breathed, and watched the other cringe. The boy was breathing heavily, gasping every so often, begging him to bring an end to, and never stop, invading him.

Satoshi's brow was drenched in sweat, dripping onto the boy below him, adding to the puddle of perspiration. Bodily fluids were joining at their middle, creating a constant wave of heat. Pushing his body to its limits, Hiwatari struggled for oxygen, his head becoming too heavy to lift.

Aware of the threshold he was nearing, Hiwatari allowed brought his attention to Niwa, forcing the boy closer to completion.

The boy cried relentlessly, what he was pleading for was beyond understanding. Moans permeated the room, proving the end was near. Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's manhood, causing Niwa to scream out. The bed creaked and moved vigorously as Hiwatari forced Daisuke into he headboard, delving violently faster- taking no mind to the pain Niwa was handed. The screams were of pleasure, after all.

Hiwatari leaned over Daisuke and quickly stole another kiss, then watched the boy climax. Taking notice of his own pleasure, Satoshi plunged deeper into the tight entrance, moaning sweet-everything's as a sticky mess spread on his chest.

Heat permeated through his body and suddenly he felt like he was on fire. This fire liquidated and came rushing out of his body in one explosive motion. The waves of the fire calmed after several moments of euphoria and in its wake left a very tired Hiwatari.

Slumping over on top of Niwa, a convulsive shudder traveled up his spine, he moaned from the unusual feeling and whispered into Niwa's ear, "Now, wasn't that good?"

Niwa couldn't manage any sounds. He felt filthy. Disgusted by his own body, he grimaced as Hiwatari extracted himself, feeling the slick member sliding out, leaving the trail of its pleasure dripping down his legs. It was painful. And he could feel blood fusing with the other fluid, slowly flowing from body. Much to his dismay, he knew he wasn't going to die. There was no way whatever deity ruled, would be that kind as to fully cleanse him.

Rolling onto his side, Satoshi drew Daisuke closer to him; with his desires completely sated, the only thing he could do was cherish the waking moments. His inexorable hold on the boy made it certain that he would not leave tonight. Niwa would have to wait until morning to flee.

Believing that the normal Hiwatari was back- the one that would only glance at him in an acrimonious respect, in no way would ever harm the boy- Daisuke allowed himself to be embraced. Only this Hiwatari, Satoshi. The one that always wanted to protect him, never rape him.

Perhaps it was his quixotic nature, but inside he considered himself deserving of the cruel punishment. Never again would he unconsciously flout the system.

Never again would he disobey Hiwatari.


	2. Chapter 2

Edited for the sake of horrible writing. Read and Review.

* * *

The smell was stomach-turning. The smell of bodily fluids and alcohol mixed thoroughly. Where did it come from? Why was there such a repulsive smell?

Why was he so repulsive himself?

Suddenly, the horrors came back in a numbing wave. Remembering exactly what had happened, why he was there, why he wanted to die so badly. That wasn't supposed to happen. None of it was supposed to. But, it did. The gods would not pity him.

Moving off of the bed, Niwa cringed as his lower half ached. He could feel the dried blood that caked the back of his legs, and shuddered violently at the thought of why it was there.

He couldn't believe.

So, to convince himself that it _had _been a horrible night terror, he turned around to the alien bed; to the boy sleeping soundlessly on it, the boy that had demolished every sense of innocence within.

He cringed upon seeing Hiwatari's face. And once again, the qualms were back; the uneasy nausea that had crept its way into his dreams. The vomit still lingering from his sleep- daring to reemerge a new.

Niwa found himself looking into a discoloring sink, scourging its clean, polished surface.

How could he do this? The lifelong scene replaying increased the amount of acid leaving the body. Nothing would ever be the same.

Filthy. Revolting. The feeling of Hiwatari's heat inside of him… Responding… Penetrating.

Without thought, the redhead stepped into the shower. Hoping the water would ameliorate - purify his being. Staring blankly at the adjacent wall, no thoughts would form; no words could express this ineffable sickness.

Once the solution was eradicated from his body, Niwa reentered the bedroom. He had to leave. This was all too much. Never again could he act blissfully ignorant. The things his persona thrived on were stripped away.

New tears streaked his face and he felt the retch resurfacing again. If only Dark had been there. He would have prevented the whole ordeal. Something in the pit of Daisuke's mind said otherwise though. Dark would not have been able to defeat Krad.

It was certain that Krad would have allowed the deed- he would have encouraged it.

His eyes fell upon the bed, searching once more to rationalize it as a nightmare. Before he could look away, cold, blue eyes met his.

Niwa stood there. Naked. It didn't matter, he had been defiled once all ready. Nothing could deteriorate him any farther.

"Daisuke."

They stared at one another.

Hiwatari remembered the night before.

"I won't say I'm sorry… I can't say I'm sorry."

There was a long pause before he started again.

"I will say… that you deserved it…"

Daisuke was stunned, but his body was unable to display it. "You knew what you were doing…"

There was no reply, so he rephrased it, choking out every syllable. "_Did… _you know what… you were… doing?"

"Partially. I drank much in a short amount of time and it forced the affects on me all at once." Satoshi was staring the other in the face, not in the least touched by the broken look received, "It began to wear off when we were here, in my bedroom."

His face dried and became an epitome of realization, "Why… Why did you… do that?"

"Like I said before, you deserved it." Noticing that wouldn't sate his yearning for knowledge, he continued, "You pretended that everything was fine. Always smiling. Especially after Dark left. I knew of your true feelings and only drew them out."

There was no response. What was there to say?

"Well, if there isn't anything more, you can leave."

**4 Months Later…**

Kosuke, Emiko, and Daiki all noticed the changes in their son or grandson. They were epic. He spent everyday upstairs in his own little world, only spoke when spoken to, moved when needed to, and his smiles seemed nonexistent.

The strangest sudden difference was how Daisuke continued to spend more and more time with the Hikari boy. Multiple times did they ask why, and every time they were answered with a look of pain and silence.

So, the family decided that it was something all Niwa went through, and if the boy wanted to talk, he would.

This didn't help anything though.

"Daisuke… What'cha doin'?" Saehara asked, bending over the other curiously. It was lunch time, yet once again, the redhead sat in the class room, by himself. He glanced up at the reporter, wondering why they were engaging in a conversation. Since… _then_... they hadn't been speaking to each other; after Takeshi realized this wasn't Daisuke Niwa- his best friend.

"I'm sitting."

A puzzled look appeared, one that said, '_Well, yea…'_

"But why are you in here?"

No answer, not even a fleeting look.

"Dai, I've been worried about you…" he stated in all seriousness. "What happened that night?"

Saehara Takeshi was the only one who noticed the relationship with _that night_ and his sudden emptiness. Kosuke asked about it once then let the matter drop. No one else seemed to notice.

Looking around the room cautiously, Niwa decided it was safe. He looked up for a brief moment and smiled. His first one in four months.

Takeshi was stunned and laughed, "All right, Dai!! _That's_ the person I know!"

Grinning impishly, Takeshi exited the room, satisfied with getting the old Daisuke out.

However, Daisuke quickly let his face drop, aware of what could happen. Eyes were always aware. Sounds were always heeded. Walls were waiting to break him.

There was no one there.

The redhead sighed with relief. He didn't want to be found out. Didn't want _that_ again.

Out of precaution, he looked up again, hoping that the flash of blue he saw out of the corner of his eye was just the sky.

Satoshi stood there.

No.

Not again.

"I see that you have become quite familiar with Saehara."

"Y-…Yes…" Niwa choked.

Satoshi smirked, closing in on the boy. "Daisuke," he whispered.

That name meant the thing he feared the most. The thing which was inevitable.

"Daisuke… I believe you need help with your homework after school…" that mocking glint in his eyes, "Come over my house… So I can teach you."

He shouldn't have done that. After finally figuring out the pattern, he disregarded it, and the cycle continued.

… …

"Dai, where are you going?" Emiko asked, watching her son walk out the front door. She knew his destination, but wanted to hear him say it himself.

"I'm going to a friend's house for the night…"

"Oh… Now which friend was this?"

Niwa exited the house before answering. Why did she continue to ask when she knew _exactly_ where he was going? Thankfully, she didn't know _why_.

After that ill-fated night, Daisuke had been lured back into that apartment many times.

There was a pattern, too.

Whenever Daisuke slipped and let his happy-go-lucky personality show through, in minor, little ways, it happened. Satoshi would invite him. And the cycle would continue in an endless spiral.

Not once did he decline, though.

And there were many reasons for this. For one, he wanted Hiwatari Satoshi back.

Not Hikari Satoshi.

There _was_ a difference.

Hiwatari was the nice, reserved boy he had met years ago. The boy that subtly wanted to befriend Niwa, not destroy him.

Hikari was the remnants of ancestry. Hikari Satoshi was the remnants of Krad. Slowly altering to take on the persona of that dark creature.

The sudden disappearance of the blonde sadist merely hastened this process of elimination. Hiwatari was weak. Hikari was not.

There was one other thing Daisuke wanted back.

His innocence.

A small, insignificant part of his mind persistently told him that _this time_ it would be different.

Hikari would not be waiting there. He would not pull him upstairs. He would not throw him against a random hard surface. He would not take advantage of him.

And every time, he was wrong.

But Daisuke couldn't bring himself to admit this. Every visit held some sort of hope.

Hope of a better friend, virtue, and life; it was the only thing that Hikari would never be able to destroy.

"Hello," Satoshi said, inviting the other inside the doorway. "…Daisuke."

Upon closing the door, he walked leisurely up the stairs leading to his bedroom. Niwa followed numbly. The normal routine.

It could still change; he could just want to hang out in his bedroom.

"Well, I see that you were careless enough to forget your school bag." Hikari glanced at the Niwa for a moment, and then, upon entering his room, a small, intimidating smirk appeared on his face. "What should be your punishment, do you think?"

"I-… Hiwatari… I could go back- -"

"No." He grabbed the front of Daisuke's shirt roughly. "You're not leaving."

With that, the pale haired boy dragged Niwa to the bed and forced him down. He unhurriedly crawled on top, weighing the other against the bed.

Suddenly Satoshi stopped. A countenance similar to pensive flashed for a brief moment.

Satoshi moved off of the boy and sat upright against the bed's headboard. "Come here." He ordered.

This was odd.

Never before had he tried something like this, and he wondered briefly if Niwa would attempt to escape.

The boy didn't, though, as he found with satisfaction, and only inched closer in confusion. He waited there, for further instruction, his mind still insisting that it wasn't like the other times.

"Kiss me."

Niwa froze.

That was much unexpected. Of all of the times before, nothing like this had come up.

Did it mean if he didn't do it, he would be excused?

Was he right? Was this different?

"Well?" Satoshi persisted, "Are you going to sit there fatuously all night long?"

"W-why…"

Annoyed, the pale haired boy grabbed a fist full of red hair and pulled the other forward, "Don't ask questions."

Complying, Niwa ignored the pain in his head where Hikari had seized, and leaned in to deliver a short, chaste kiss.

"Sit on my lap."

Wordlessly debating the command, the redhead gently sat across the other's legs. Hikari immediately wrapped a firm set of arms around him.

"…Defile me."

"W-What?" he couldn't help the sudden utterance. As Daisuke did a double take, the teen below him gave him a look kin to understanding. It was a very odd request, after all.

"I want to be defiled." Satoshi continued, "Like how I do to you all of these times… Here, put your hands like this…"

As he demonstrated, Niwa gasped in shocked. He quickly pulled his hands away from the teens lower juncture; as there was never a time where he actually had to touch him there.

"H-Hiwatari… I can't … do that…"

Hikari glowered, and then snarled, "Are you denying me?"

This was bad. Very bad.

The last time he said 'no' to the Hikari was not fun. None of this was fun, but that particular night was _not _like any other. He had been subjected to many cruelties; not enough to break him, but enough to make him consider otherwise. That was the first night he didn't go home for many days after one of the visits.

"N-no." Daisuke fumbled with the other's shirt, with shaking fingers, he managed to unbutton it.

"Are you forgetting something?"

He leaned in once more, and gave a not so innocent kiss. Knowing full well that Hikari would not be satisfied with mere lacking ones. As he forced his tongue further in, Niwa closed his eyes painfully.

Where did things go wrong?

Where did the friendship go?

When did it all disappear?

Both of them knew the unspoken truths. Everything had been tarnished when Dark and Krad left. Parts of their soul were missing, never to return.

But neither could complain about it.

There was no panacea for this illness, except for the evanescent meetings filled with coitus and evasion.

"Daisuke…" Hikari breathed steadily, "Allow me to help you."

The pale haired boy began undressing Niwa, starting with the top. Daisuke was being touched apathetically, yet he continued to live up to the other's need. There was nothing else he could do but go along with it.

With both of them now topless, Satoshi redirected his gaze back to his victim, "Do what you want with me. Don't be hesitant or I'll take control of the situation."

"…Then...may I… leave?"

"You don't want to comfort me?" he asked, with an underlying sarcastic tone, "After all I've done… You don't want to avenge yourself? Not a morsel of anger towards me?"

Of course there was. However, Niwa couldn't bring himself to admit it. Having the hateful thoughts was horrible enough with out voicing them.

Despite the denial and while choking down a sorrow filled sob, he placed his hands back where they were originally placed, and moved them back and forth.

Hikari moaned freely. It was very unlike the usual stifled ones he gave, though just an excuse to use excessive force to quench his sadistic pleasure.

"… Daisuke, you're beginning to bore me." He sighed and then dragged his tongue along the boy's face, eliciting a remorseful cry. Hikari only chuckled.

"H-Hiwatari… Please…"

"Don't do that?" the pale haired boy completed Niwa's request, "Entertain me, and I won't."

Suddenly Daisuke mauled the other's mouth and groped rather vehemently on the sensitive flesh. Hikari smirked into the kiss and sat back, enjoying the innocent's tongue probing for more against his own.

After successfully establishing that he would obey, Niwa positioned his legs to surround the other's thighs. During the objectionable sharing of saliva, the redhead remembered past experiences and with doing so, began to grind their hips together.

Hikari let another noise escape his throat unperturbed.

Though the noise died down along with his patience.

Niwa was deliberately moving slowly just to get out of the act. He meant to arouse the other just enough to have him griping for more. And, it was working.

As Hikari waited for him to either strip naked and submit himself, or cease the stalling, he questioned his withering tolerance. He had always gotten his way before and this teasing was only igniting his ravenous desire. Niwa was oblivious of the beast he was waking.

Upon waking this beast, Niwa was suddenly aware of the sharp sting of guilt and shame brought on by his actions. Touching the person of his nightmares; making him moan out with pleasure; gasp with impatience.

And then, he became even more aware of Hikari's throbbing member jabbing him in the stomach. It was time.

Time to be desecrated and disgraced.

"Daisuke…" the Hikari moaned softly, which did not reflect his current mood, "I believe you know what to do…"

"C-can… you do it…" He did not want to be responsible for the pain.

"No. It's a sign of maturity." Hikari placed his hands on the boy's butt and gently rocked their hips together, "You want it as much as me."

No, he did not.

But to resist now meant even greater punishment later. For now, he could withstand. Perhaps in the future he would rise up and protest, in an age where their friendship wouldn't be hurt, a future that would hold a higher chance for prosperity.

Niwa brought his trembling hands to the boy's zipper, taking harrowed breaths. With a quick motion the pants were unzipped and unbuttoned. After a few moments of mental preparation, Daisuke pulled Hikari's pants down.

He was greeted with a flushed, aching arousal, begging for his touch. Hikari frowned as the boy continued to hesitate. Was it really that much different from the other times?

"I'm getting impatient, Daisuke."

Noting that Satoshi was not the ideal person when angry, he hurried with stripping his lower half and returned to meet Hikari's lusting gaze.

"Prepare yourself…"

Daisuke looked ghastly pale- appalled.

"Wh-what do you mean? I- c-"

"I am not going to do that for you tonight, Daisuke." He chuckled lowly, "If you are that versed with pain, then I suppose it isn't a problem…"

He thought it over in his mind. There would be blood. A lot of blood.

Emiko would wonder what it was from if he came home with blood-stained clothing.

And the pain. He had never had a time without hurting or the proper preparations. He didn't want to learn what it would be like going through both at once.

Wincing as if all ready in hurt, Niwa sat up on his haunches and brought his right hand to his own entrance. Without any lubricate it was difficult to stretch the muscles himself, but it was necessary.

Hikari began fondling himself, watching the Niwa choke down sobs.

"Are you done?"

Daisuke responded with a slight nod.

"We are without lubricate tonight." Satoshi laughed, "Once again, this depends on your tolerance for pain."

Niwa longed for his innocence back, as he realized he knew exactly what the other meant.

Saliva could take the place of lubricant, after all.

"N-no… I-I'm fine like this." He whispered coarsely.

"Are you positive?"

There was no response other than a desperate look to be elsewhere.

"All right then. You'll do that another time." Hikari promised and then adjusted in his seat, "Sit on my lap again and kiss me."

Daisuke complied, straddling the other's hips and indulging in a long, impassive kiss. He needed to distract himself from the coming pain. To do this, Niwa was forced to delete parts of himself; ignore all personal reservations to commit a heinous sin.

As Niwa demolished his soul, Hikari was moving the boy's hips to be positioned above his member.

In one thrust he was consumed. Once was all it took to scourge someone's life forever; annihilate all importance in one striving for significance.

A shrill cry of brutality cut through the night's silence. Niwa continued to scream out in agony until Satoshi covered his mouth with his own.

The pale haired boy thrust upwards again-ignoring the other's pain ruthlessly.

_He _had consented to this, Satoshi thought as another whimper escaped the other's beleaguered mouth.

Fluid dripped between their bodies, like the first night. Niwa grimaced in remembrance and held on to Hiwatari.

As long as they were like this- close, lingering- he could believe what he wanted. Right now, he wanted to pretend that it was Hiwatari Satoshi making love with him. This one act fueled his hope.

Self betrayal.

Lying, convincing himself that this was Hiwatari. No one could prove him wrong or right. It was all what he believed.

The pale haired boy moved faster, bucking into every gasp and moan. He never understood why Niwa was like this, but as long as he didn't fight it while in the process, it was all right.

Daisuke felt a new liquid trickle down his leg. Blood. In all of the commotion he could still smell, feel it pass through his veins, out of his body.

There was a familiar burning sensation welling up. This meant it would be over soon. Everything could go back to normal- back to the formalities, paranoid freight- what all bystanders saw as they looked at the two, seemingly, best friends.

Daisuke screamed out as his body released his seed. The pleasure lasted until Hiwatari climaxed, spattering his inside of the boy.

There was no accolade of performance. No cherishing one another for the passionate moment shared.

Instead, Niwa sat in a daze, still connected most intimately. Hikari did the same, passively allowing his muscles to relax with the sexual satisfaction obtained.

Groaning, Hikari lifted the boy off of him, taking his time to pull out of the injured boy. Niwa flinched as the extent of pain was known- a scorching pang trailing down his spine to the back of his legs.

"Come here…" Satoshi motioned with his hands.

What more could he possibly want?

Niwa crawled timidly up to the other.

Hiwatari leaned in and gave a soft, passionate kiss.

This night was _not _like others.


End file.
